1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tools and particularly to a tool adapted for use in the maintenance of vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a relatively simple and inexpensive tool for removing the spindle from the axle housing of a vehicle by means of a slide hammer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Four-wheel drive vehicles recently have achieved a high degree of popularity, resulting in considerably more maintenance work for four-wheel drive mechanics than heretofore required. One type of maintenance work which is required for four-wheel drive vehicles is the replacement of bearings or the like of the wheel mounting assemblies due to the harsh environments to which such vehicles are subjected.
Such maintenance, in addition to removing the wheel hub, bearings, grease caps, locking pins, and similar components, requires removal of the axle spindle from the axle housing. These spindles consist broadly of a hollow, generally tubular-shaped member through which the axle extends. The spindle has a rear mounting plate arrangement including a main base plate which is bolted to the axle housing and a smaller plate which is telescopically seated within a complementary-shaped circular recess or annular groove formed in the axle housing. The main spindle plate is attached to the axle housing by a plurality of bolts which project outwardly from the housing through complementary-spaced holes formed in this main spindle plate. The telescopic engagement of the smaller spindle plate in the axle housing recess is a relatively snug fit, and over a period of time may become corroded or rusted in the housing mounting due to the accumulation of moisture, dust and dirt.
The present method outlined by some of the vehicle manufacturers for removing the spindle from the axle housing is by striking the spindle in a radial direction with a hammer or mallet to loosen the plate from its mounting recess, enabling the spindle to be pulled axially from the axle housing. This procedure has proved unsatisfactory in that excess striking of the spindle with a hammer may damage the spindle or spindle threads, requiring complete replacement thereof due to the striking force being applied in a radial direction instead of the required axial direction for spindle removal.
Various prior art pulling devices have been developed for removal of certain vehicle components from their mounting during maintenance which require an axial force for their removal. Examples of such pulling devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,873,294, 1,893,414, 2,377,304, 2,779,089, 3,003,230 and 3,106,012. These devices apparently provide a satisfactory result for their intended purpose. However, none of these devices are used for removing spindles from an axle housing. The puller construction of U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,294 is the closest prior art device which possibly could be used for the purpose of applicant's tool. However, this known puller would not provide the same advantages as my puller construction since the angled slotted arrangement of the puller head which fits over the end of the axle would permit twisting and nonaxial alignment of the slide hammer with respect to the axle. Furthemore, the angled, slotted arrangement of the puller head may provide only a two- or three-point contact with the shaft nut depending upon the diameter of the axle.
Accordingly, the need has existed for a simple tool for removing spindles from their axle housing mountings which exerts a true axial pull or force on the spindle. There is no known puller construction of which I am aware which achieves this result by use of a puller having a circular opening formed in an end wall of a housing telescopically mounted on the end of the spindle which will provide a relatively snug fit with the outer diameter of the spindle, so that the force exerted on the spindle will be in a nearly true axial direction.